Koushiro Izumi: Enamorado hasta el fin
by Ginny Collins
Summary: Alguien vuelve para hacerle la vida imposible a Izzy... y para colmo... sus mejores amigos son unos bocones... RR plz!
1. La Llegada De Un Ángel

Koushiro Izumi: Enamorado hasta el fin  
  
Capitulo nº1: La llegada de un ángel  
  
Una chica de cabellos color azabache con pequeñas flores blancas, apareció en la salida de un avión que venía de Berlín. Dejó su bolso verde en el suelo y observó el lugar. "Japón" pensó. Tomó su equipaje y salió del aeropuerto para ir a lo que alguna vez fue su dulce hogar.  
  
Caminaba tranquila por la gran ciudad en la que se encontraba, llena de enormes rascacielos. Pasó frente un enorme centro comercial que hace seis años no existía y pensó: "Cuanto puede cambiar una ciudad en seis años".  
  
Antes de llegar a su casa vio algo que la hizo detenerse. Había llegado al parque de Odiaba. Tantos recuerdos. Vio a los chicos que, cuando ella vivía ahí, jugaban en cajas de arena; ahora se paseaban abrazados de sus novias o andaban en skate. Vio también a jóvenes estudiosos, razón por la cual sonrió. Sintió que algo le jalaba su vestido beige de diseñador francés. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con una pequeña niña de cabellos marrones que sujetaba un silbato.  
  
- ¿Señorita, me puede decir la hora por favor?  
  
La chica de cabellos floreado miró su reloj azul cielo y con una sonrisa contestó:  
  
- Mediodía. Disculpa la intromisión pero, ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
  
- Kaoru Miyasaki señorita, pero me dicen Kari.  
  
La dieciséis añera sonrió aún más. Buscó en su bolso y sacó un prendedor rosa. Luego, procedió a ponérselo a la jovencita.  
  
- ¡Gracias!  
  
- ¡No gracias a ti!  
  
Kaoru se marchó. La recién llegada la siguió con la mirada y, acto seguido, se fue a sentar a un columpio solitario para pensar. Comenzó a recordar todo lo que había abandonado en esa fascinante ciudad. Sus amigos, escuela, los digimons, la panadería de la señora Megumi Onimoto, etc. Una lágrima juguetona cayó por su pálida mejilla.  
  
Miró su reloj: las una y media. Su madre debía de estar esperándola. Se levantó delicadamente del columpio y se fue a su casa. Andaba cargada de maletas y se notaba que necesitaba ayuda. Un muchacho que pasaba por ahí se ofreció amablemente a ayudarla, cosa que la chico aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces. La chica hizo una pregunta mientras caminaban que le alegraría todo el día, o parte de él al menos.  
  
- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
- Koushiro. ¿Y tú?  
  
- Mimi.  
  
Ambos se miraron con sorpresa. Casi instintivamente Mimi se lanzó sobre su amigo de la infancia con una alegría indescriptible. El muchacho la abrazó también. No quería soltarla en realidad, ya que se podía ir de nuevo.  
  
- ¡Izzy! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¡Te extrañé mucho! ¡A ti y a los chicos! ¡Nunca dejo de pensar en ustedes!  
  
- Mimi, tú también nos hiciste falta. Siempre nos acordamos de ti.  
  
- Jaja, de la Mimi mimada querrás decir. Ya no soy así. ¡Ahora soy Mimi versión 2.0!  
  
- ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No que estabas en Estados Unidos?  
  
- No. Vengo de Alemania. Viví allá por un tiempo. Ahora he vuelto para quedarme. Terminaré todo lo que estudios concierne y viviré aquí.  
  
- ¡Eso es fantástico! -Izzy miró a la chica con cara de espanto- ¿Qué demonios te hiciste en el pelo?  
  
- Nunca te había oído hablar así.-sonrió la chica- Me lo teñí azabache, ya que el verde claro me aburrió.  
  
- Si que has cambiado.  
  
- ¡Tú igual! ¡Estás más alto!  
  
- ¿Eso crees?  
  
- Estás más alto que yo bobo.  
  
- Bueno, eso es cierto.  
  
Tenían tantas cosas de que conversar, que Mimi invitó al chico a su desordenado departamento de soltera (N/A: O.o eeh... no piensen mal...). El chico aceptó gustoso y siguieron caminando. Koushiro se detuvo ante un gran deportivo negro sin techo y dijo:  
  
- Vayamos en mi auto.  
  
Mimi lo miró extrañada. ¿Izzy? ¿Deportivo negro? Decir que su amigo había cambiado era subestimarlo. ¡El chico se había transformado! Ya no era el chico compuobsecionado de antes. Ahora era un guapo dieciséis añero, con auto propio y mucha personalidad. Subieron las cosas de Mimi al deportivo y luego partieron. Mientras sus rojos cabellos se mecían con el viento del cálido día, Izumi se puso unos lentes de sol bastante a la moda para cubrir aquellos ojos negros que matarían a cualquiera.  
  
Se detuvieron delante de un enorme y bello edificio de ladrillos, rodeado y cubierto de plantas y flores. Ambos chicos se bajaron, tomaron el equipaje y subieron; ya que el departamento de Mimi estaba en el último piso. La chica observaba feliz el edificio que la vio crecer durante diez maravillosos años. Había extrañado tanto ese lugar y ahora, al fin, había vuelto. Viviría sola, ya que sus padres vivían en España. Pero estaría bien, le gustaba mucho el hecho de ser una chica bastante independiente.  
  
Llegaron a un departamento desordenado, lleno de cajas con cosas frágiles para decorar o muebles. Mimi e Izzy entraron, dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada y fueron a lo que sería el cuarto de la chica.  
  
- Mimi, haré una junta con los chicos en mi casa para festejar tu llegada. Podemos ir a bailar o algo.  
  
- ¡Si! ¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría!  
  
En esos momentos, la joven vio como el antiguo portador del emblema del conocimiento deslizaba su mano en su bolsillo, sacando de ahí un cigarro y un encendedor.  
  
- ¿Te importa si fumo?  
  
- ¿Fumas? -Mimi lo miró atónita- ¿Qué diablos te pasó para que cambiaras tanto?  
  
- Nada Mimi, no me sucedió nada. Solo pasó. Las personas cambian, tú misma cambiaste. ¿No ves?  
  
- Si... eso si... Pero aún así... Izzy, te noto muy cambiado.  
  
- Pues si. Yo sé que he cambiado mucho. -exhaló el humo que tenía en la boca- Pero todo tiene su razón de ser.  
  
- ¿A sí? ¿Por qué cambiaste tú?  
  
- Por amor y tristeza. Más que nada por esperanza. Cambié por una chica, aunque al parecer a ella no le gustó mucho mi nueva apariencia. El problema es que ya no sé si pueda volver a ser el mismo de antes.  
  
- Izzy, tenías que ser tú mismo. Tu verdadero "yo" es hermoso, cualquiera que no lo acepte a de ser bastante idiota.  
  
- ¿Tú lo habrías aceptado?  
  
- Claro que si.  
  
En esos momentos, Koushiro y Mimi se acercaron, impulsados por algo, sumiéndose en un pequeño beso. Cuando la chica reaccionó, procuró apartarse de su amigo, sonrojándose hasta el tope y dándole la espalda por la vergüenza.  
  
- Mimi... lo... lo... lo siento... creo que mejor me voy de aquí. -tomó su chaqueta negra de la "cama" de Mimi y se fue, dándole un beso en la mejilla- Supongo que nos veremos mañana en la escuela.  
  
La muchacha siguió a su amigo con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista, poco después escuchó como éste cerraba la puerta de su departamento. 


	2. Más Reencuentros Y La Boca De Matt

Koushiro Izumi: Enamorado hasta el fin  
  
Capitulo nº2: Más reencuentros y la boca de Matt  
  
"¿Qué hice?" pensaba Koushiro mientras caminaba por las calles de Odaiba "Arruiné todo. No quería que Mimi reaccionara así ante mi nueva forma de ser. Me prefería como antes. Rayos, ya ni recuerdo como era antes. Mi- chan... lo siento mucho."  
  
"Koushiro. ¿Me besó? ¿Por qué habrá cambiado tanto?" se decía Mimi, mirando por la ventana de su habitación la calle que tenía abajo "Ahora es como mis fastidiosos compañeros en Grecia, quienes solo buscaban sexo y chicas fáciles. Ahora ya no sé que pensar de él. Aunque, aún así, está más guapo. Me alegró mucho encontrármelo. Lo que sucedió no tiene importancia en realidad. Koushiro... Izzy... Baka-Izzy... Baka..."  
  
"Itooshi... itooshi..."pensó Izzy, ya en su casa.  
  
Era lunes por la mañana, el primer día de clases de Mimi en la escuela secundaria de Odaiba. La chica estaba muy feliz. Se preparó y luego embutió un muy buen desayuno y se fue. Bajó corriendo a la cochera para buscarsu elegante scooter eléctrico para llegar más rápido.  
  
La chica llegó a un gigantesco edificio de madera y cemento, se notaba que lo habían construido hace poco. Mimi se bajó de su scooter y entró al establecimiento. Estaba lleno de chicos desconocidos, hasta que 'lo' vio. Sonreía mientras conversaba con una chica, peinándose sus rojos cabellos. La chica proveniente de la capital alemana sintió algo extraño en su corazón. ¿Celos? No. ¿O si? Mimi sacudió su cabeza y siguió caminando. Para su mala suerte su casillero se encontraba junto al del portador del emblema del conocimiento. Se detuvo a guardar sus cosas y se puso a escuchar lo que su amigo y la extraña muchacha conversaban.  
  
- ¿Volvió?  
  
- Si y no sé que hacer.  
  
- Pero... esto deberías decírselo... No deberías contármelo a mi...  
  
- Si pero ya sabes lo que pasó. No creo poder volver a mirarla a los ojos de nuevo.  
  
Mimi se sintió mal. El chico seguía siendo el mismo. Cerró su casillero y observó la espalda del chico. Inhaló profundamente y, armándose de valor, le tocó el hombro para que se diera vuelta.  
  
- Koushiro... ¿Podemos hablar?  
  
- ¡Mimi! Eeh... claro...  
  
- Te veo aquí mismo en el receso. Es importante así que no faltes.  
  
- No lo haré Mi-chan.  
  
La campana para entrar a clases sonó y cada uno de ellos se fue para su clase. Mimi entró a un gran salón blanco. "Matemáticas, genial, odio las matemáticas."pensó la chica y entró. Para su sorpresa, vio a un chico de cabellos castaños sentado con cara de enfado. Sorprendida y feliz al mismo tiempo, se le acercó y se sentó junto a él, ya que no había nadie en el puesto de al lado.  
  
- Así que Tai Yagami se quedó pegado en primero de secundaria ¿No?  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre...?- el chico miró a su acompañante de puesto y, con una sonrisa gritó, olvidando que estaba en la sala de clases- MIMI!!! - la abraza con todas sus fuerzas - ¿Pero, cómo es posible?  
  
- Tai, Tai, también esto feliz de verte, pero suéltame que me asfixias... o  
  
- Lo siento... -miró el cabello de la muchacha- ¿Pero qué diablos te echaste en el pelo Mimi? ¿Notaste que lo tienes...azul oscuro?  
  
- Azabache, y si, me lo teñí porque el verde claro me tenía aburrida, y rosa ya lo había tenido.  
  
- ¿Verde? ¿Rosa? ¿Azabache? ¿Dónde quedó tu precioso y brillante cabello color chocolate que tanto mataba a Izzy, Matt, Joe y a mi?  
  
- ¿A Koushiro le gustaba mi cabello café?  
  
- Ups... ¿No lo sabías? -la miró y murmuró- Metí la pata...  
  
- No no lo sabía, pero bueno, ese Baka no merece mis consentimientos.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó?  
  
- Después te cuento, al parecer, tenemos las mismas clases así que podremos conversar tranquilos.  
  
Mimi comenzó a poner atención, feliz por haber vuelto a encontrarse con su amigo Taichi Yagami. Las horas pasaron rápidamente y pronto llegó el receso. La chica salió del aula con los libros en la mano y se dirigió a su casillero. Cuando llegó, vio que Izzy ya estaba ahí, esperándola.  
  
- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar Mimi?  
  
- Koushiro... quería decirte que lo de anoche...  
  
- Bueno... eeh.. -le interrumpió el chico- yo sobre eso, quería decirte que realmente lo siento, no quería hacerlo. O sea, si quería, pero no... pero... si...  
  
- Izzy-kun, no importa, a decir verdad, yo también fui la que me dejé besar, así que la culpa es de ambos.  
  
- O sea, no estás enfadada conmigo.  
  
- No Koushiro, no lo estoy.  
  
- ¡Mi-chan! ¡Alegraste mi día!  
  
- Pero ahora te tengo dos preguntas más. ¿Quién era la chica con la que hablabas?  
  
- ¿No reconociste a Sora?  
  
- ¿So...so...SORA?  
  
- Sep. Era ella, me ha estado ayudando con un problemita que tengo. -al decir esto, el muchacho se sonrojó levemente.  
  
- Mira tú ah... Está más linda y se dejó crecer el cabello. Se veía muy bien.  
  
- Y, ¿cuál es la otra pregunta?  
  
- ¡A si! ¿Te gustaba mi cabello color chocolate cierto?  
  
- Eeh.. - Izzy la miró más rojo aún- cla...cla...claro Mimi, era hermoso. Ha decir verdad, todos los digielegidos amábamos tu cabello café.  
  
- Bueno, entonces creo que me lo volveré a teñir del color que lo tenía inicialmente. Aunque no recuerdo muy bien cual era.  
  
En ese momento, un rubio chico llegó corriendo donde los dos amigos que conversaban pacíficamente, interrumpiendo todo momento agradable. Venía bastante urgido, al parecer, quería pedirle algo al portador del emblema del conocimiento.  
  
- ¡Izzy!  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Matt?  
  
- ¡Necesito que me ayudes con Jun! ¡Anda más insoportable que nunca!  
  
- ¿Jun? - preguntó Mimi extrañada.  
  
- ¿Y ella quién es, Izzy? ¿Tu novia de la semana? - dijo mientras Izzy le hacía señas de que no dijera nada.  
  
- ¿Novia de la semana Koushi-san?  
  
- No... no... No es lo que tu crees.  
  
Mimi lo observó, el chico estaba más que nervioso. Se acercó y, con toda la potencia y fuerza que su mano le permitía, le pegó una cachetada dejándole la mano marcada en el rostro.  
  
Koushiro observó como la chica se iba por el pasillo de la escuela hecha una furia. Cuando la perdió de vista, su mirada cambió de lugar y se dirigió hacia el tranquilo muchacho rubio, quien no sabía lo que estaba a punto de sucederle.  
  
- ¡Baka! ¡Era Mimi Tachikawa imbécil!  
  
- Mi...Mi...Mi... ¿¡MIMI TACHIKAWA!?  
  
- ¡Si idiota!  
  
- ¡¡Lo siento mucho!! ¡¡No me mates!! ¡Pero que iba a saber yo que la chica había vuelto!  
  
- Bueno, en eso tienes razón, creo. Pero aún así, has arruinado todas y cada una de las oportunidades que algún día podría haber tenido con ella.  
  
- Viejo, no sabes cuanto lo siento, no fue mi intención. Tú sabes que yo sé que tú la amas, y que yo siempre te he ayudado a soportar el dolor de no tenerla cerca. ¡Además un error lo comete cualquiera!  
  
Koushiro miró a su amigo, eso era verdad, el siempre había estado ahí para apoyarlo. Le ofrecía su hombro cuando quería llorar, lo ayudaba a distraerse cuando no podía dejar de pensar en ella; en fin, le ayudaba siempre. Por eso era su mejor amigo. Pero aún así la rabia que tenía era enorme. No tanto como para enfadarse con Yamato Ishida, pero si lo suficiente como para poner al guapo y valiente Koushiro Izumi a llorar ahí, frente a toda la escuela. Eso era echar su reputación por la borda, pero que más daba, la chica de sus sueños tal vez no le volvería a hablar en toda su vida. 


End file.
